The retention of bis-GMA pit and fissure sealants polymerized chemically (Delton) or by ultraviolet light (Nuva-Seal) is being compared. Statistical comparisons of the overall differences in retention scores between the two sealants were performed using the individual subject as the unit of observation. The McNemar tests was used to compare the retention rates for specific tooth types.